Blow Me A Kiss
by StarKisses
Summary: A one-shot song fic in Sirius Black's POV. What happens when Sirius can't get the girl? He keeps trying of course. Song: Lips Like Morphine - Kill Hannah


**A/N: This is my first "song-fic," so I'm not sure if I did it right, but oh well. The song is ****Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah****, and I was listening to this, and for some reason I really wanted to do a fic about Mr. Black. So this is what I got from that. Well, I hope you like it. I don't own the character Sirius Black, HP, or song lyrics. **

_I want a girl with lips like morphine. _

It was stupid of me to think that a girl like her would fancy someone like me, but I guess that's why people call me an idiot. I waltzed over and flashed her my best smile, the one that normally makes girls swoon. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"What do you want, Sirius?" She pulled a book off the shelf, annoyed.

"Nothing. Can't I just admire you?"

"You can admire me from over there."

"Oh, feisty today I see." I leaned against the bookshelf, blocking her path to leave.

She walked around me, and dropped her books on a table with much more force then needed. "Go away," she snapped.

I slipped into the chair next to her, relentless. "Why, Sophie, you're being particularly difficult today. Did you not get breakfast?"

"I said go away." She slipped her hand out of her sleeve, and that was my queue to get the hell out of there.

"Oh? Is that Peter? He must be getting into trouble again. Silly boy. I'll be seeing you, Soph." Her eyes narrowed as I uttered her unwanted nickname.

_Knock me out every time they touch me._

"Hey, Soph!" She stopped walking, finally, and turned. Her expression went from surprised to anger when she saw me running towards her.

"What do you want?" she spat as I reached her.

I kneeled over, hands on my knees, gasping for air. "Just to talk."

She spun on her heel and continued to strut down the corridor. "I don't have time," she replied without looking back.

"Wait, Soph-"

"Will you stop calling me that?" She had turned towards me again, clearly pissed.

"Nah, I like it." I stepped towards her. "Besides, you're cute when you're ticked."

I reached out to touch her, but she smacked my hand away. "Bye, Sirius."

"No, wait." I grabbed her arm and spun her back to me again. Quickly slipping my left hand around her waist, I pulled her close and kissed her. Her lips her soft and slightly parted from the surprise. I pressed on, but she didn't move. Her body tensed, and I knew what was coming before it happened. She smacked me hard across my right cheek, and I knew that she probably had bruised it. She was half way down the hall before I opened my eyes to look. But it was so worth it.

_I want to feel a kiss just crush me, and break me down._

I saw Sophie a few more times that week, but she made a point of avoiding me. I found it cute. It wasn't until one of the Hogsmead trips that I caught her alone again. I had opted to stay behind just for this reason; she never went.

I walked towards her table in the common room, smiling my best smile. But she was quicker. "Go away, Sirius."

"Aw, Soph," I started. "I've barely seen you these past weeks. Haven't you missed me?" I sat down next to her.

"No." Her quill blotched the parchment as she wrote with sharp force. "Don't you think there's a reason for that?"

"Don't tell me that you are ashamed of our relationship, now." I grinned at her.

All she did was stare. Her eyes her bright with frustration, and I knew it would be safer if I left. But I'm not known for being safe. I reached over and stroked her hand, and the quill she'd bee holding snapped. Ink splatter across the two of us and dotted her paper. I ran, feeling the sharp point of the writing utensil hit me in the back as I went.

_Knock me out. Knock me out._

"Sirius?" A small voice called out into the dark corridor.

"Hum?" I replied to the silence, certain I was hearing things.

"Over here." It called from a recess about a foot behind where I stood.

I walked over, curious, and peeked my head into the hole in the wall. "Soph?"

Her hair feel in loss curls around her face, and she bit her lip nervously. "Hey."

I ran my hand through my hair, confused on what she was doing her this late at night. Heck, what was she doing talking to me? "Um, hey. What are you doing out her, Soph?"

"Um, I was just wondering…" She trailed off and studied the floor. Her voice was so small.

"What's up?

She didn't look up to answer, and I had to strain to hear her when she did. "You know that thing you did the other day…?"

Now I was really confused. What had I done the other day other then piss her off? Think, Sirius. What does she want from you? No not what you want from her! It took a week for that bruise to go away.

I looked at her again, and now she was looking up; looking at me. Her face was flushed, and her hands played with her dress. I realized then that she was in her nightgown. I steeped closer, cutting off all distance between us, but she didn't move. She bit her lower lip again, eyes glistening in the slight moonlight that sneaked in.

'_Cause I've waited for all my life_

I brushed the hair out of her face, and let my hand linger on her face. Still no hostel attack.

_To be here with you tonight._

I stepped closer, and she stepped back, backing herself against a wall. She'd made up both our minds. I laid my lips against her, and felt the lightning course through my veins. And this time, she kissed back. Her kiss was ten times what touching her was. It was like a drug, and I was addicted.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine._

_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping._


End file.
